In the production and use process of a touch panel, wirings, bridge points and even an in-plane functional area of the touch panel tend to be subjected to breakdown due to electrostatic accumulation, so the touch function of the touch panel can be disabled, and hence the product yield can be reduced and the consumer experience can be affected. In the structural design of a touch panel, annular ground wires are usually disposed at a periphery of a peripheral functional area of the touch panel, connected to an outer frame through an IC, and finally accessed to the earth through power lines.